Sakura's Life
by BerrySaku
Summary: Sakura is born in the Akatsuki.What adventures await her? Maybe even love?


Sasori of the Red Sand, the puppet master, Akatsuki member and missing nin of Suna, was pacing around in a hospital nervously as he hears the cries of his wife, Yume, from the operation room.

"You need to stop worrying. She and the baby will be fine, un" Deidara said to his partner. When that was said an ear piercing scream was emitted from the room. Sasori glared at his partner while Deidara chuckled nervously. Before Sasori could say anything the doctor came out of the room and smiled.

"Congratulations, sir! You have a baby girl! I would be careful of boys when she gets older" the doctor said.

"May I see my wife and child now please?" Sasori said impatiently.

"Of course. But your wife needs rest" the doctor replied then walked away.

Sasori went in the room and found the sight in front of him cute. His wife was asleep with the baby sprawled out on top of her pouting and her eyes filled with tears.

'Yup! It is my child' he thought to himself. He went over to his wife and took the baby up carefully.

When he did the baby stared at him curiously. She had pink hair, pale skin and emerald eyes.

" I think we should name her Sakura" his wife murmured sleepily.

" Sakura….I like it" he said out loud.

Sakura looked up at him and made a strange noise that sounded like laughter.

Sasori glared at her " Why you litt-" but before he could finish he saw Sakura glare at him back. They stayed like that for a good 5 mins. Later the whole Akatsuki came inside the room.

They saw the baby and Sasori in a glaring contest.

Kisame burst out laughing " Come on! The baby wasn't born too long ago but you two are in a stare off".

Everyone smirked but then the smirks fell when both Sasori _and_ Sakura glared at them.

Everyone shivered ' Note to self; Never bother a glaring contest when it is these two.' Sakura stopped glaring and started to cry. Yume sighed, opened her eyes and took Sakura away from Sasori to nurse her. "I have a feeling that she is going to change us," Konan mumbled.

5 years later…

"Daddy, can I get a special katana and a puppet?" Sakura asked.

"NO! You will not get a katana or a puppet. You're too young to be a ninja" Sasori said "and your mother would kill me if I started training you now."

Sakura pouted and went to Itachi and asked.

"No you can not have any Sakura," he said.

"B-b-but why can't I train like you ,dad and the rest of the Akatsuki"

"Your too young Sakura and we all wouldn't want you to get hurt"

"Hmph!" she pouted.

Sakura sneaked out of the Akatsuki base and decided to go look for a weapon shop in the nearby town. She asked some people about how to locate one. When she finally found one she went in and to the shopkeeper.

"Excuse me may I see all the specialty katanas, please" she asked.

"No can do little missy you have to have a parent or adult with you" the shopkeeper said.

Sakura sighed in dismay as she left the shop.

'What am I going to do now?' she thought.

A table was flying through the air towards her but she was lost in thought. A random person screamed and Sakura's head shot up to see the table but it was too late. She screamed out in pain. A lady with blonde hair in two pigtails ran to Sakura.

"I'm sorry little girl I didn't see you" she said worriedly as she healed her.

"Who are you?" Sakura croaked in pain.

"My name is Tsunade" the lady replied.

"You mean the Slug Sannin"

"Yes, I'm surprised to know that you know me and your so young"

"My name is Sakura. You're a ninja, right?"

"Yes I am"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"It depends"

"Can you train me?" Sakura finally asked.

Tsunade was silent. She couldn't believe that the little girl asked her to train her. She was about to say no when she looked into Sakura's eyes. They were filled with determination and were pleading.

Tsunade sighed, "I guess I could".

Sakura hugged her, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Meet me in front of that weapon shop tomorrow at 4 a.m." Tsunade told her as she left "don't be late!".

"I won't!" Sakura shouted.

Tsunade secretly smiled "Maybe she can carry on my legacy".

When Sakura got back to the base it was nighttime. When she entered she saw her mother, father, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakazu, Konan and even Pein running up to her.

"Where were you?" they all asked.

"I was walking around town" she smoothly.

"Why?"

"I was looking for a weapons shop"

"Oh Sakura, don't do that again, okay?" Yume said as she gathered Sakura into her arms.

"I won't" Sakura said as she hugged her mother.


End file.
